ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Chronicles Season Six
The Vampire Chronicles is the sixth season that deals with the Aftermath of killing Alerick, and discovering a cure for Vampires. A new Vampire named Lorenzo arrives, giving the Salvatore brothers a challenge. 2013-2014 Cast * Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 22/22 * Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 22/22 * Nina Dorbrev as Lana Sampson- 19/22 ( Final Season) * Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 21/22 * Emma Roberts as Carol Smith- 21/22 Recurring * Andrew Garfield as Lorenzo Darkh- 17/22 * Christian Bale as Micholas Tomlinson - 1/22 * Alison Mack as Caroline Anderson- 1/22 * Sam Witwer as Tyler Summers- 2/22 * Naomi Watts as Detective Laura Smith * Ben Mckenzie as Adam Saltzman- 15/22 * Stephen Amell as Fenris- 13/22 Episodes #Three Months after Season Five's season Finale, Damien discovers a band of Vampires led by Lorenzo Darhk have broken into a lab, Damien, Stephen and Lana set out to investigate. Meanwhile Lana questions about becoming human again. In a Six Month time jump, Damien is seen looking at a gravestone, but we don't know who dies #Fenris returns, and warns the Salvatore brothers about a Were-Wolf named Kristof , who is killing people in the city, to lure Fenris, Lorenzo captures Bonnie, and Lana decides to find her. #Lana plans to introduce Carol, to a new student, at their college named Liam, Stephen and Detective Smith discover a shocking secret about Lorenzo,. Damien and Bonnie investigate more murders done by Lorenzo, and get shocked when Damien's mother attacks him. #Damien faces a rough moment, when he learns that his mother's alive, and Bonnie suspects that Lorenzo has her in a mind trance, Tyler returns and Bonnie tries to help him deal with a new Witches threat to his new friends back in Los Angeles. #Lana persuades Damien to invite Liam to a party, Stephen asks Carol to help him stop Lorenzo, when he attacks the city again, Bonnie ends up in a dangerous position. #Lana's other side Katherine appears and nearly kills the students at a party, Damien and Stephen try to stop her without killing her, and go to Bonnie for help, Katherine uses her magic to strip Damien, Stephen and Lorenzo of their Vampire abilities, and Bonnie stabs her with a magical sword, Damien is told that she won't remember Damien anymore. #Damien and Lana try to get her memories back, but nothing works. Meanwhile Stephen and Carol need to get Gabriel a Vampire, who works for Lorenzo, before the group of Vampires kill Carol's mother. #Damien and Stephen, track down the home of Lorenzo, but find out that his loyal Vampire soldiers have set them up. Caroline and Tyler arrive to New York to help Bonnie figure out what's going on with Lana. Lorenzo attempts to kill Carol, but Damien and Stephen arrive to confront him. Micholas uses his Vampire speed, to save Damien and Stephen from Lorenzo's stake. Carol reveals that in the early 1900's Lorenzo was apart of a Vampire group called the Clan, and Damien allows Micholas to assist in the investigation, Lorenzo injures Carol sending her to the Hospital, and Lorenzo plants five bombs in the city. While Damien captures Lorenzo, Micholas uses Caroline, Stephen, and Tyler aswell as Bonnie to disarm the bombs, Lorenzo escapes, and swears that he'll kill the Salvatore's. #A vampire called Kai kidnaps Jo and Liv, after finding out that they are Vampires, he locates the dagger where Bonnie is hiding it, and ends up stabbing her with it. Stephen tells Carol that her mother can't be revived because Lorenzo killed her and says that his Vampire blood won't heal her. Damien and Adam come to the rescue, and learn that Bonnie is alive again, they trick Kai and Adam prepares to shoot him with a colt gun, but Bonnie and Jo both agree to not let Adam kill her, as Jo has a plan to stop Kai. In The End, Kai captures Lana. #With full control of his magic Kai captures Lana. Meanwhile Liv and Adam try to prepare Jo, for the upcoming Mystic ceremony. Carol travels with Stephen to South Carolina to find a stone that could potentially bring back her Carol's mother. Lorenzo shows up and causes havoc. Damien learns that Kai kidnapped Lana, and must rethink his plan. #A group of Vampire Terrorists led by Kai, attack New York City, Stephen feels conflicted to stop them, and asks Damien for assistance. Carol tries to revive her mother, but it results in disastrous turn. Damien nearly kills Kai, but Kai escapes. Liv and Leo's dad arrives. #Liv and Leo's dad arrives in New York, to celebrate their birthday.They try to convince Jo, and Kai to join them in the Mystic ceremony. Carol, Lana, Stephen and Damien go to Carol's mothers funeral . Later Damien crashes the Mystic ceremony forcing one of the twins to take matters into their own hands. #Determined to celebrate Bonnie's 21st birthday, Lana tells her brother Justin that that's what Bonnie would want. Lana, Justin and Damien try to send Bonnie a message, but they make a shocking discovery. Stephen discovers the secret of his grand-niece Sarah Salvatore ( Tristin Mays). Meanwhile Lorenzo enlists a reluctant Matt to get in the way of Sarah's life. Stephen keeps a close eye on Carol , to see how she is coping from her mothers death. Justin makes a decision to leave New York for good. #It's Justin's last day in New York, and Lana and Justin share the past with each other. Stephen and Carol go meet Carol's father, to tell him the bad news. Damien gets a strange call from Carol's dead mother saying that there is a case involving Lana's parents. After a violent fight with Lorenzo, Justin wonders if he should leave or not. Lorenzo leads Sarah and Matt into his dangerous plan. #Lana begins noticing a strange change in Carol's behavior. Meanwhile Adam becomes alert when Kai, turns to Jo for her help. Damien offers Carol advice on coping with the recent events. In Flashbacks, to 1855 Lilian Salvatore gets killed, by a strange man with fangs, while a young Damien and Stephen watch. #Carol shuts off her humanity and begins killing people in New York. Stephen tries to get involved but it sets up a dangerous chain of events, Stephen and Lana race against the clock to stop her. Damien learns that his mothers been alive, since 1855, Lorenzo becomes interested in Sarah. Bonnie begins to struggle with the effects of being back in the real world. #With the help of Bonnie and Kai, Damien and Lana set up a plan to rescue Damien's mother Lily who is trapped in an 1920's like prison. Meanwhile Carol continues to kill people and Stephen is left to pick up the pieces. Lorenzo and Adam's plan to return normal, doesn't happen like they planned. A gift from Bonnie shakes Damien to his core. #With their humanity turned off Stephen and Carol wreck havoc on the city, and kill innocents. Forcing Damien to come up with a plan that involves Lily. Lana discovers that Jo is pregnant, prompting her to think about her own life as a Vampire. Meanwhile Sarah boldly turns the tables on Lorenzo, who is forced to open up about his tragic past. #Wrestling with whether or not to tell Lana about the cure, Damien talks about their future together and what their life would be like if they were never Vampires. Bonnie discovers that Damien has betrayed her trust, and sets off a chain of events leaving Damien to deal with the fallout. Lorenzo learns how he became a Vampire, in the first place. #As Adam, and Jo participate in their bachelor and bachelorette parties, Damien and Lana discuss the reprecussions of an offer that Damien makes. Lana turns to Bonnie and Jo for advice but is left conflicted when Bonnie raises some unanticipated concerns. Lorenzo realizes that Lily is on a downward spiral, he asks Stephen to help before it's too late. Matt becomes fed up with the supernatural threats that plague their city. #It's Adam and Jo's wedding day, and Lana and Bonnie try to help Jo prepare for the wedding. Stephen takes Damien on a road trip to give him perspective on his future with Lana. Carol returns to New York City, after dealing with the fallout of her humanity-free rampage. She begins apologizing to her friends. Bonnie has strange nightmares about Lily trying to kill her, and enlists Matt's help to take her down. #In the aftermath of Adam and Jo's wedding, an uninvited guest shows up and leaves Lana in terrible jeopardy. a defiant Bonnie takes matters into her own hands after finding herself on the receiving end of a twisted plan. Stephen and Carol encounter an emotional crossroad in their relationship. Damien is forced to make the most difficult decision of his life. Jo also gets killed devestating Adam. It ends with an angry Damien looking at Lana's gravestone, and a group of new Vampire/Mystic hybrids. Three Months later, Matt becomes a police officer. Category:Seasons Category:The Vampire Chronicles Category:CW Shows